This invention relates to a small sized reversible stepping motor, and especially to a motor for use in an electronic analogue watch.
In the conventional type, electronic analog-timepiece a second hand cannot reversibly rotate so that there is a time loss waiting for a few seconds to pass when said second hand is stopped in an advanced condition for seconds adjustment.